


To Be Desired

by Black_piano_keys



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped by mind controlled love one, mind controlled into being in love with controller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_piano_keys/pseuds/Black_piano_keys
Summary: Bernard is jealous of the attention Robert pays to a new host.
Relationships: Robert Ford/Bernard Lowe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	To Be Desired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



Bernard was watching him. 

Robert sat across from a new host. He’d gone through all the tests and protocols, and it appeared to be working as expected. 

“Would you stand up, please?” He stood as the host did and slowly circled him, scrutinizing, his fingers trailing across the broad shoulders, then the narrow hips. Gooseflesh broke out on the host’s skin at the light touch--he’d left the physical reactions online precisely to ensure this sort of thing. 

Robert touched the dark patch of hair that spread across the host’s chest--not too thick, but not patchy, either. Uniform and tidy, much like the constant dark stubble that set off the line of his jaw. He dragged his fingertips down the chest, over the planes of muscle in his abdomen, until he touched the also tidy patch of dark hair above the host’s long, thick cock. 

He gripped it and squeezed, stroked, and couldn’t suppress a smile when the dark, unseeing eyes closed and the host gasped. 

This one was going to be a favorite of those who came for romance, for an illicit affair with a stranger, for the storybook experience of being made love to by a handsome rogue with sex on his mind and the perfect body to make it happen. Robert had used his own personal ideal to design him, and had named him Romeo. 

A bit on the nose, but he was entitled, wasn’t he? 

Romeo, fully erect in his hand, whimpered. 

“That’s very good,” Robert said. 

“Sir?” Bernard had opened the door behind him, apparently no longer content to surreptitiously watch through the glass. “Is there a problem with the host?”

“No, not at all, Bernard. In fact I’d say he'd be perfect if perfection were truly something achievable.”

Still holding Romeo’s cock, he turned his head and flashed a grin at Bernard. “Impressive, isn’t he? Do you think this should be augmented, or is it too much? Eight inches seemed a happy medium, nice and thick. Not too small, not too big. I suppose if someone’s intimidated by it, there are more kinds of sex that don’t require penetration than do, aren’t there?”

“I suppose so, yes.” Bernard scratched his tidy, dark beard, thicker and darker than Romeo’s but also just as pleasant. “It seems fine, sir.”

“Did you want something, Bernard?”

“No, I . . . thought there might be an issue since you’ve been in here so long.”

“No.” Another grin. “Just admiring my own handiwork.” He began stroking again, and Romeo gasped. “I think I’ve outdone myself with this one.”

Without looking away from Romeo, he said, “Thank you, Bernard.” When Bernard left without a word, Robert’s cock throbbed pleasantly in anticipation of what the night would bring. 

An hour later, in his own bedroom, he took off his suit jacket and hung it on a chair near his bed. He slipped out of his vest. 

His bedroom door swung open. 

“Bernard? Is there a problem?” He pulled his shirttails out of his pants and began unbuttoning. “One so urgent you forgot to knock?”

“I--I’m sorry, sir, I did forget myself. But you and that host--”

“Romeo.”

“The way you touched it, sir.”

Robert put his hands on his hips and approached Bernard. “I touch all the hosts. My job would be rather a difficult one if I tried to do it hands-off.” He let a hint of amusement grace his features. 

“Of course. What I mean is . . . you don’t have to use a host for that.”

He tilted his head. “Use?”

“I’ve never seen you behave that way with a male host, so until him I didn’t know you were attracted to men.” Bernard carefully put his hands on Robert’s shoulders. “I would have told you how I felt long ago, if I’d known.”

Robert let his head hang, shook it a little. “You’ve misunderstood. As their creator, I find all of the hosts appealing in some way. It’s not what you think.”

“You were aroused.”

He stepped back, away from Bernard’s hands. “By the act of creating something so beautiful, so real.”

“No, it was more than that. You don’t have to pretend, sir. _Robert_. I--I’ve wanted you to touch me like that for years.”

Robert scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Bernard. You don’t want any such thing. Perhaps it’s a sort of confusion from working side by side with me for so long. You’re mistaking our friendship as something more. Now if you don’t mind, I’m quite tired.” He turned away and stood next to his bed, his back to Bernard, slowly finishing the buttons on his shirt. 

“It’s not ridiculous.” Bernard’s hands gripped his shoulders. “I want you. And I’m starting to suspect you want me, too.”

Robert shrugged out of his hands and faced him. “What could possibly have led you to believe that?”

“The way you touched the host in front of me. To see what kind of reaction you’d get. To see if I’d get excited. Or jealous.” He grabbed Robert’s upper arms and held tight. “And I am jealous. Watching you examine him, touch him. You’re probably satisfying yourself with him, and that’s why you can turn away from me so easily.”

Robert’s heartbeat sped up. He took a deep breath through flared nostrils. “I do what is necessary to ensure the hosts are satisfactory. Now I’m going to say this one more time, Bernard. You’re mistaken about how you feel, and I’ll not hear any more of it. Isn’t there something else that needs your attention? Maybe you simply need more sleep.”

He had to struggle to pull out of Bernard’s grip. Robert marched toward the door to open it and demand he leave. But Bernard grabbed him from behind and spun him around.

“Let me go at once. What do you think--”

Crushing lips silenced him. Bernard forced his tongue into Robert’s mouth like he was starving for it. Robert struggled against him as hard as he could and put all of his strength into trying to pull himself out of Bernard’s embrace. He managed to wrench his head to the side to escape the kiss. His cock throbbed.

“Stop this!” He pushed against Bernard’s shoulder and thought he’d managed to get partly free, but Bernard had let go on his own to open his slacks. 

He grabbed Robert’s flailing hand and shoved it into the front of his pants. “You were stroking that host with such care, lovingly . . . feel that? Feel how similar we are? Why can’t you let me satisfy you instead of him?”

Bernard forced Robert’s hand around his cock, already erect and wonderfully slick, and gripped Robert through his pants with his other hand, too tight, too rough.

“Stop, Bernard, _please_.”

“Robert, you’re half-hard already. I _know_ you want this.”

“No! I do not.” He yanked his hand away from Bernard and pushed against the fingers bruising his inner thigh. 

“Let me show you how good I can make it for you.” Bernard grabbed his arms and pushed him down to the floor, stopping short of letting him slam against it. He jerked Robert’s pants and underwear down to his knees while Robert was struggling to sit up. 

When Bernard’s mouth closed around him and sucked him into that wet heat, Robert cried out at the sudden pleasure. He put both hands on Bernard’s head and tried to push him away, but Bernard wouldn’t budge. He was afraid of pushing too aggressively and causing himself pain. 

Bernard grabbed both his wrists and pulled his arms against his sides, pinning them in place. His arms pressed down against Robert’s thighs so all he could do was try to get his knees bent so he could push and kick at Bernard’s back and hips with his feet. 

After a few minutes of this, Robert was exhausted and Bernard had coaxed him to full hardness, hands still clamped around his wrists. He let his legs drop, panting, and closed his eyes against the relentless pleasure of Bernard’s lips and tongue. 

“No,” he said softly. “Bernard, no.” But Bernard was past the point of caring about his protests. Robert lifted a foot and pushed at his hip, but he couldn’t fight someone as strong as Bernard, and he couldn’t fight the heat swirling in his groin. 

“Oh, god,” he gasped with the knowledge that in a matter of seconds, he was going to have an orgasm. He bucked his hips for more of Bernard’s mouth. 

Bernard let Robert’s cock slip from between his lips. “You see? You want me as much as I want you. I t _old_ you.”

“No,” he said as Bernard moved and spun Robert so that he was face down on the floor. “Oh no, Bernard, not this!”

The pants around his knees were pulled off, and as he rose up to his hands and knees to crawl for the door, Bernard grabbed his ankle. 

“You’ll see, Robert. You’ll see how good we are together. I’ll make you forget that host.”

Bernard’s arm clamped around his waist. A hand on his shoulder forced him down until his arms bent under the weight of it, his cheek and shoulders pressed to the floor. And then Bernard’s cock pressed against him. “You’ll forget everyone but me.”

“Don’t!” He made a move to try to squirm forward away from it, but there was no use fighting it. He was held fast, and every moment of struggling felt like a monumental effort. Robert closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Bernard pushing into him until their bodies were flush. 

“ _Robert_ ,” Bernard whispered as if in bliss. He withdrew and speared Robert again, a long, hard thrust that punched a gasp out of them both. As he fell into a rhythm, one that started to make Robert’s knees flare with pain every time, he reached beneath them and wrapped tight fingers around Robert’s cock. He was still aching and hard, denied the orgasm he’d been so close to before Bernard had flipped him over. 

The double assault was too much to resist. He pushed himself into Bernard’s fist as he was stroked, which served to push him against each of Bernard’s thrusts. 

“Ah,” he gasped, so close, so close. Bernard’s hand clamped tight around the base of his cock, stopping the pleasure from peaking but not lessening the need to come. “Bernard, please!”

“Together.” Bernard rocked his hips faster, every thrust giving heightening the sensation that he was about to explode, that he _needed_ to. “We’re sharing this.”

“Please, please,” Robert whispered, trying to fuck Bernard’s hand but held in a vice grip. Bernard’s cock inside him made him gasp again. 

_Might it happen anyway, while he’s squeezing me so tight?_

Robert wondered if it would be more pleasure or more pain if he came this way, but didn’t have the chance to find out. Bernard’s hips stuttered and he loosened his grip to stroke Robert again, rough and hard and frantic enough to bring him over the edge instantly. Robert shouted, back arching, as Bernard let his tight fist slip over the sensitive head of his cock, milking him and drawing out the pleasure as Bernard slammed into him and held, his body tensing and releasing as he spilled deep inside Robert. 

If not for Bernard’s hand beneath him, Robert would have collapsed to the floor when he was spent. His thigh muscles trembled. His breathing hitched. He licked his upper lip and tasted the salt of his own sweat. When Bernard released him, he helped Robert lower his hips gently to the floor. 

Five seconds passed--Robert knew it was five seconds precisely--before Bernard’s hand on his shoulder helped him roll to his side. 

“Robert?” Bernard leaned over, frowning, eyes sad and confused. “Did I . . . hurt you?” 

“Yes.” 

When Bernard’s expression showed alarm, Robert patted his arm. “But not too much. Just the right amount.”

Bernard took Robert’s hands and helped him up, then helped him limp his way to the bed with aching joints. Robert removed his already unbuttoned shirt and his undershirt, and once naked he crawled between the sheets. 

Bernard removed his clothing and got into the bed next to him, leaning up on an elbow. 

Robert still tried to catch his breath and slow his racing heartbeat. “We may have to change this routine from the floor to the bed.”

Bernard still showed confusion in his eyes and a slight frown even though he was operating normally. “Is the floor too uncomfortable?”

“Getting harder on these old knees and elbows.” He drew the last word out, his lips in an ‘o,’ so that Bernard would dip his head and kiss him. Robert ran his fingers through the dark pelt on Bernard’s chest, far thicker than Romeo’s but just as pleasurable. 

“You want me, don’t you, Bernard?”

“More than anything,” Bernard said, though if Robert had gone by his confused expression alone he might not have believed it. 

“Oh, to be desired. There’s nothing really like it in the world. Not loving someone else. No achievement, no prize, is quite like being the object of someone else’s affections.” He lay his hand on Bernard’s cheek and smiled at him. “Especially when it’s someone so intellectually stimulating and physically impressive.”

He cupped the back of Bernard’s neck and led him down to nuzzle at Robert’s soft cock. He licked it, used gentle teeth around the head, sucked in the way Robert liked best. 

“You mentioned that my new host, Romeo, has a cock that’s similar to yours. It’s so funny, Bernard, but sometimes I expect you to say something else, impossible as that would be. Maybe, though I don’t know what I’d do or what it would mean, I’m secretly hoping for you to realize the truth."

“The truth?” Bernard lifted his face, the confusion and uncertainty gone for a moment and the blank stare of an offline host gazing up at him after that trigger phrase. 

“Yes, the truth, that his cock isn’t similar to yours, my friend.” He touched Bernard’s jaw again, scratching his fingertip against his beard. “It’s an exact duplicate.”

Bernard showed no recognition, and when Robert lay his hand on the back of his neck, Bernard pressed his mouth to Robert’s skin and took up his task again. 


End file.
